


Love Saved For a Rainy Day

by Gooberitis



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Whelp, eff off it’s hella cheesy, from my Wattapad account, not much happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 23:25:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19050625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gooberitis/pseuds/Gooberitis
Summary: Matt’s hella bored and Edd’s not having any of it.But then he realizes he’s out of cola.





	Love Saved For a Rainy Day

**Author's Note:**

> Like... two-ish years ago, I slapped my first EW fanfic onto the face of Wattpad.  
> And now it’s here for whatever reason...  
> Okay?

World P.O.V

Rain, nothing this week but rain. And Matt was sick of it. Sick and tired of staying inside and watching T.V. he went to find Edd. So he stood up, stretched a bit, and made his way up the stairs 

Edd's P.O.V

"Finished!"  
I shouted to no one in particular. It had taken me what seemed like forever to get just right but I had done it. A small drawing of the four of us before Tord left. We were all standing in front of the house laughing about something. Probably something stupid.  
I was jerked from my thoughts by the sound of someone knocking on my door. It was probably Matt as Tom had taken the car out to pick up the pizza we had ordered. Matt pushed the door open and smiled brightly.  
'God that smile, it makes me forget about everything bad in the world.' 

"Hi Edd! What's that?"  
'Fuck! Stop being so gay Edd! He's probably straight anyway.'  
"Just a random doodle, took me forever though." 

I move aside so he can look.  After squinting at the screen for about half a minute he opened his mouth to talk. "If it took forever, then it probably wasn't really a random doodle." His soft voice echoed in my ear for a bit. I decided I had to say something back.  
"Yeah well maybe it's something more, I don't really know-" 

"I think it's amazing!" I looked away from the screen and directed my gaze to the ginger his ocean blue eyes met my brown ones and that magical smile of his was back. 

Matt P.O.V

Edd's a good artist, I wish I could draw like him.  
"What's up?" 

I look down at him and thought about his question for a bit.  
'Why was I here? Oh yeah, I wanted to hangout with him.'  
Then I had a great idea.  
"Wanna go to the park?" 

He looked at me like I had grown a second head.  
"The park? Seriously? Matt, it's pouring and has been for the past week." 

I shrugged and added a simple  
"It might stop..."  

he sighed, stood up from his office chair and started to walk downstairs. I tried to follow but I barely got passed the door frame before I tripped over Ringo. The grey tabby hissed and shot off down the hallway. I heard Edd's voice from the kitchen.  
"You okay?" 

I stood up and yelled back  
"Yeah, I'm fine." 

As I moved toward the stairs I heard a blood-curdling screech from the kitchen. Skipping the last three stairs I raced into the kitchen.  
"WHO GOT STABBED?" 

I saw Edd, hunched over in front of the open fridge  
"What-"

"No cola." 

"Oh"  
I walk over and sit down next to him and place my hand on his back reassuringly. I had always thought that Edd was cute. Not as cute as yours truly but still, pretty damm adorable. He hugged my waist and buried his face into my hoodie and wined a bit.  
'Cute.'  
"Mmmmmmhmmmhm"

I looked down at him as he had tried to say something.  
"Sorry, didn't quite catch that."

"We have to get more."  
His face was a mix of  sadness and determination.  
"But you said-"  

And he was already running towards the door. I chased after him and managed to catch up due to my long legs. Next thing I knew we were out the door.

-Time skip brought to you by cloudberg inc

Edd's P.O.V

We had to walk since Tom had the car. Haha! Walk. We were sprinting down the sidewalk side by side.  
"Why didn't you grab an umbrella?" 

I looked at Matt  
"Too time consuming!"

I yelled back  
"Can we at least cut through the park? It's a shorter distance."

I nodded and we ran across the street and into the park entrance. As we ran Matt grabbed my hand and forced me to run through puddles with him. 'This was fine.'And then he slipped. 'This is no longer fine.'  
Mud, lots of it too. I watched as Matt picked himself up and gave me his hand. I pulled myself up, tripped, and fell into his chest. I apologized which was met with a  
"Don't be silly Edd, it's fine! I should be the one apologizing. I slipped, it's my fault." 

And that's when I kissed him. Just a small one on the tip of his nose. His face turned crimson and I knew my face was the same.  
"Edd-"

"I'm sorry, I just-" 

"Can we do it again?"

I looked at the lanky ginger.  
"Um-"

"Only if you want to..."

"Yes I do, I just-"

All of a sudden I felt his lips on mine. They fit together like puzzle pieces moving in perfect sync. We broke apart for something known as air. For a while we just stared at each other for what felt like an eternity. 

-Time skip brought to you by my laziness-

World P.O.V

They walked this time. Edd with one hand carrying the plastic bag containing the cola, the other gripping Matt's hand.  
"So," Matt asked nervously "are we a thing now? Or-"

Edd looked at Matt incredulously  
"Of course! I mean only if you want us to be a thing."

Matt smiled  
"I'd like that."

When they got back to the house they noticed the car parked in the driveway.  
The opened the door and walked into the living room and were greeted with the sound of soft music. The music stopped and Tom looked over at them. There was silence between the pair before Tom burst into fits of laughter.  
Matt stuck out his tongue defensively causing Edd to giggle madly.  
"You guys are dripping. Go get changed." 

The two ran upstairs as Tom took out a towel and started to wipe up the trail of water they left behind.  
After he got changed Matt walked downstairs and sat next to Edd on the couch. As the movie played Matt pulled Edd closer.   
"So," 

Matt and Edd looked up at Tom. It was obvious they had forgotten he was there as well.  

"Are you guys dating or..."  
Edd smiled brightly 

"I guess we are!"  
Tom smirked 

"Called it!"  
Matt laughed at this remark hugging Edd closer.  
'This,' Edd thought 'is perfection.'


End file.
